Healing Waters, Soothing Oils
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: When Princess Celestia plans to visit the Healing Waters spa, Lotus begins to panic. Can Aloe calm her sister down before the princess arrives, and reveal a hidden secret? Aloe X Lotus one-shot. Yuri and twincest warning!


Here's the second of many My Little Pony lemons I'll be doing :3 This time, it's with Aloe and Lotus, the twins who run the spa. Yes, of course this is another incest. I think I simply like incest way too much…

This would also be the third yuri I've ever done ^^

Warnings here involve lesbian incest and the use of toys, so if you don't like any of these then don't read, okay? Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not owned by me nor never will it be.

* * *

><p>Just another usual day at the Ponyville spa, as it always was. Lotus and her twin sister Aloe lived in the spa for the purposes of convenience and taking care of setting up the spa before they opened up. The towels had to be rolled up in neat little cylinders and stacked up like a pyramid everywhere a pony could reach them, the mudbaths had to be refilled after a nice thorough swabbing the night before, everything had to be sanitized and cleaned so no harmful pathogens would infect anypony. It would destroy the spa's wonderful reputation as the best health and relaxation spa in all of Equestria!<p>

Aloe yawned as she set up each towel on the little stool-like tables. Three on bottom, two on top, and one on top of that. The towels were transported by a little wooden cart that seemed to have that one squeaky wheel that all carts are made with. The constant metal-like squeak was getting on her nerves; luckily she was almost done so she could put this darned thing back in the storage closet.

"Three, two…" Aloe said to herself, carefully setting up the last few towels. Being Lotus's twin sister she had the same voice as her, albeit just a bit softer which came in handy; she could use it to help their customers relax when she gave them an already relaxing massage, working the magic of her hooves, whisper relaxing words to them. "And…one."

Aloe gently patted her pink hoof on the top towel. She flicked her light blue tail. Perfect. The towels were all set up and now the cart was empty. There were still a lot to do before opening up though, and Lotus had a habit of sleeping a little bit later than her. Hopefully she would be up by now so she could help.

In the bathroom in the back of the spa, Lotus wiped the warm water from her eyes so she could see where the shower dial was in front of her in the hot mist. Her blue coat smelled luxuriously wonderful, like fruit and flowers; more specifically gardenia and strawberry; her favorite kind of shampoo. She always used it when she took a shower. It gave her a nice earthy scent, like a flower garden and a fruit tree. Her pink hair was sleek and soft thanks to washing her hair three times in seven minute increments which she took her time with. She and Aloe took showers every morning before starting out to make themselves look very presentable; the twins were beautiful ponies and as owners of the spa they were gurus of bodily rejuvenation and they always practiced what they taught and performed.

"Ah…so refreshing…I feel so much better!" Lotus opened the shower door and shivered when the warm but slightly cool air hit her "naked" body. She wrapped the towel hanging on the shower handle around her stomach and waist, concealing most of her lotus flower cutie mark. She brushed her hair back with her hood and stood up on her hind legs in front of the sink. Lotus examined the features of her pretty young face, smiling at herself in the slightly fogged mirror All those facials were really helping her complexion which was now practically flawless. It hadn't been this good in years! She didn't like to brag about it though, her and her sister just liked to stay as healthy as possible; that included getting a well-balanced diet that kept them well-energized, not to mention having slim frames with a nice soft coat to go along with it.

Lotus pulled the towel from around her waist and let it fall down to her back hooves, her body still a bit wet and dripping excess water. This allowed her coat to air dry, which was really good for her skin. Lotus sighed to herself and crossed her forelegs, laying her head on them and looking around the counter. Just a little something to do before she came out. As usual Aloe left out some of her creams and facial powder, the latter she used to give her cheeks a light blush that made her even cuter. Her sister was, well, cute that way. It made her giggle out loud.

"What am I going to do with you, sister?" Lotus put Aloe's things in the drawer of the white stone cabinet and grabbed the finely-bristled brush next to the other grooming supplies; it actually matched her baby blue coat. Setting the brush at the top of her forehead she slowly brought the brush back through her long pink mane, holding it up with her free hoof. Lotus looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she was doing it correctly, pursing her lips with the slight discomfort that came from her forelegs having to go back to hold up and brush her hair like that. Once she was done her hair would look as beautiful and luxurious as it always did. She made long slow brushstrokes, nice and smooth, combing out any of the knots that happened to be present, which wasn't a considerable amount. Lotus did a very good job of taking care of her hair.

The mist produced by the shower dissipated a bit but the heat was still there, the moisture in her coat drying off. When Lotus finished all her brushing she put the brush away in the drawer and looked over her hair. Yep, as good as it's always looked. She smiled and flicked her pink tail; oh! She almost forgot her tail!

"Oh my, how could I forget?" Lotus said as she pulled the brush out and started to – rather clumsily – brush her tail. "That would have been very tragic!"

When she finished her tail looked just as good as her hair, nice, shiny and soft. Then she finally put the brush away. The cloth collar and matching snow-white head band lay on the square side table next to the counter and Lotus tied the collar around her neck, making sure it wasn't too snug; a collar that was too tight would suffocate her, if not annoy her and lessen the quality of her work by making a distraction. This way it could be avoided.

Lotus smiled at her reflection as she slid the headband to the top of her forehead and set it in place; he hair would be kept firmly in place behind her without messing up. Nice and clean, very presentable to their customers; when it came to their male customers Lotus didn't necessarily want a boyfriend, but she still liked to make the faces of all the boys flush that soft red color of embarrassment. It added extra fun to her job; everyone had to have fun when they worked, otherwise the job wouldn't be truly enjoyable.

Lotus looked around the well-decorated bathroom, the white walls, the little shelves holding decorations of different objects they brought with them when they moved here from northeastern Equestria; a little reminder of home, where they came from. Sometimes Lotus missed her old home, wondered how her old friends were doing, and how much things changed. She hadn't been there since she was a filly, but maybe she could plan a trip for her and Aloe to go back there.

"That would be so great…" Lotus sighed, reaching back into the drawer for her toothbrush, which was also blue – Aloe and Lotus had some of their thing specifically color-coded, like their toothbrushes, combs, bed sheets and blankets, you get the picture. Just to make things easier – and the toothpaste. "But we're always so busy. Maybe during the winter. Business will be slow then."

Lotus took care of her teeth, loving the nice minty taste in her mouth. Now she was ready to start the day. She left the bathroom, the cool/warm air hitting her face and washing over her like waves. Lotus whinnied. Everything felt better after she took showers; the spa's atmosphere was more enjoyable, but the way Aloe and Lotus designed the spa helped that. They used more colors than just the standard white that most spas had; white was a bit depressing they felt, so a pale dark blue was used. Pillars and archways with fancy designs consisting of swooping lines and candy cane-like stripes not only held up the walls but gave the rooms a more regal feeling. Fancy light fixtures and plants were added too. The list goes on, but the twins felt they succeeded in making Healing Waters Health Resort the finest spa in Equestria.

Lotus came out from the small hallway that led to their living area. Aloe already had the towels set up; hopefully she didn't have a lot set up, Lotus would feel so guilty! First things first before starting look for her twin sister. That didn't take very long. She found her in the mane cutting and wash area, setting up the cosmetics supplies on one of the many vanities that lined the walls. Her blue tail wagged indolently.

"Good morning Aloe." Lotus greeted her.

Aloe turned, her deep blue eyes gleaming. Her cheeks were lightly flushed, most likely from the blush she wore. Other than the switch in their coat and hair they were virtually the same pony; they matched so perfectly in the shape and color of their eyes, their body shape, hair style, shiny coat and hair; even their cutie marks were the same!

"Good morning Lotus." Aloe greeted in her soft voice. "How did you sleep?"

Lotus joined her next to the unattended vanity to help set up the bottles and jars in the drawers. Every night they put everything away for safe-keeping. Where they afraid somepony would break in and steal everything? They couldn't really give a reason, but Aloe technically started it a few months ago. From then on it became part of the routine. Aloe finished and clopped to the desk directly behind Lotus. The blue pony could see, in the reflection of the mirror, Aloe's lean buttocks barely hidden by her tail. Lotus flushed and found herself staring; she didn't know why, but she was. Like she didn't know what she did she had to tear her eyes away and focus on what she was doing. How embarrassing and wrong, looking at her sister's butt. Luckily she wasn't looking so she didn't catch her. She took a breath to relax herself.

"Very good." Lotus managed not to stammer. "I fell so refreshed." Other than that Lotus sounded very cheerful, taking her mind off things. "Then I took a nice long shower and now I feel healthier than I ever did before!"

Aloe smiled and giggled, looking over her shoulder at her sister. Lotus could be a little too cheery when she did things that benefited her health, but who was she to judge; she did the same very often. That's just how they were. Being healthy made them happy. Her sister's blue coat looked very exquisite in the soft light of the spa; no other colors could compliment her so well except baby blue and light pink.

"What about you sister?" Lotus asked with a smile, meeting her blue eyes. "How was your morning?"

"I did the same." Aloe washed hooves in the nearest hair-washing sink, drying them off with a soft pink towel. Pink was a rather popular color with Aloe, if it wasn't obvious enough. "Showers are always so nice."

Lotus agreed, not needing to say anything; everypony knew what her response would be. Lotus finished up with that vanity and got down on all hooves. In her hooves Aloe held a bottle of herbal shampoo. The label had a picture of a deep pink pony lathering up her hair with the translucent green shampoo; she looked rather happy while doing it. Aloe pushed the tab on the back of the lid and popped the bottle open to take a deep whiff. Gardenia and strawberry, a wonderful mixture. Lotus's favorite shampoo.

"Mm…so heavenly…" The pink twin took another sniff of the hair wash before setting it down in its designated spot in front of the mirror. Maybe she could use that when she took her next shower; if Lotus minded. Her sister didn't really care which products she used but it might still be a good idea to ask her before using her favorite shampoo. By the time the two of them finished their showers – as I mentioned before, but I can't help myself when it came to these twins – they smelled absolutely wonderful; flowers or fruit or a combination of both were common smells on them. Their already natural good looks combined with the advanced as well as extensive care of their bodies on both the inside and outside sense made two beautiful ponies that anypony would melt over. And believe me when I say this, their dialects sounded very lovely too.

Lotus came up beside Aloe and cleared her throat softly. "Sister, you left your things out again."

Aloe looked at her and blinked a few times as if she couldn't remember what she was talking about, then slapped her hoof over her face. "Oh sister, I can't believe I forgot again! I'm sorry, I will remember next time."

"Aloe, if we can't take care of our own personal space how will we maintain this spa?" Lotus dried off the powder-puff brushes left to soak in the sink overnight. She set them neatly in the drawer one by one. "We do a better job taking care of the spa anyway…"

"What in Equestria are you saying Lotus?" Aloe asked with a slighted tone, looking over her shoulder.

Lotus smiled and giggled, shaking her head. She set down the last brush and glanced behind her at Aloe. "Just…put your stuff away, okay sister?"

Aloe pursed her lips together. She sighed, picking up the shampoo bottle to get another smell. "Sis don't treat me like I'm a filly!" She smile. She was joking around with her sister, or so it seemed.

"How else can I get you to clean up?" Lotus giggled. "You can be pretty messy sis."

Aloe pouted at that and got down on her hooves. "Lotus that's not fair! You know I take good care of this spa with you!"

Arguing like true sisters.

Lotus let go of the counter and turned to her twin. Gods they looked so much alike; had similar smells, the same headband, cute face, coat and hair... This was what twin sisters looked like. She sighed and clopped to her. Lotus gently touched her warm pink cheek, smiling at her.

"Aloe, I'm just kidding with you. You know that's what sisters do." Lotus told her.

Aloe looked down and nodded.

"You do a great job around here. You really do sister."

Aloe's pink cheeks flushed out of embarrassment. "You're just saying that."

Lotus shook her head and moved her hoof to Aloe's soft shoulder. "No Aloe, I mean it. I would not be able to run the spa without you. I really appreciate everything you do around here."

Aloe's eyes stayed at the floor, before she looked up at her sister. Like any sisters they did have their little fights. What pair of siblings is complete without a little sibling rivalry? They loved each other to death. It was very strange, they had some kind of connection that only twins had; when one felt pain, so did the other. When one felt pleasure, happiness, sorrow, the other would feel it. A strange almost spiritual connection neither could explain, but when they fought neither could stay mad at the other. They always made up in the end.

"T-Thank you sister." The pink pony spoke softly. "I love you Lotus…"

Lotus kissed her cheek softly and Aloe blushed heavily "I love you Aloe."

For a few minutes they were silent. Aloe looked around the cutting room before smiling nervously at her sister. "I should go check out appointments for today."

Lotus nodded and found the temperature in her cheeks rising. "I'll keep setting up back here. I think today's going to be a very productive day."

Aloe smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "We've always been productive sister!" As long as a pony has stress we'll always have someone to take care of!"

She smiled cheerfully and Lotus lightly swatted her, laughing happily. Aloe gave her one last nuzzle before trotting to the front of the spa and disappeared out of sight. Lotus flicked her tail around and whinnied with content. She loved her sister; they were closer than any other siblings they knew. They slept in the same room like when they were fillies, but in separate beds of course. All the free time they had was spent together and did everything together. They shopped together, went out for lunch together, laughed and cried together, they were together 24/7. Surprisingly they had not gotten tired of each other yet; it actually made them closer. They already knew each other very well; they loved each other more than they thought they could when they were fillies; back then they did most of the fighting in their life.

Could they possibly get any closer?

Lotus wondered this most of the time she and Aloe had fun; much to her shame. The fact that from time to time she would think of her and Aloe doing…that was bad enough, her darkest secret which she kept hidden under her bed was a bit worse depending on how you looked at it. But still, how could she feel that way? Did they simply spend _too much _time together and it was finally getting to her?

Lotus looked herself in the mirror. Her face contorted nervously. Generally it wasn't Aloe's business what she did behind closed doors but they shared everything together; that's why she felt guilty for not telling her and keeping this hidden. It's not like it's particularly easy; telling your sister you're a lesbian can be rather difficult to do.

"What am I going to do…?" The foreign pony leaned forward on her back hooves to examine her face. Flawless, but she felt like she had big marks of filth coating her cheeks.

In the front office Aloe took the clipboard from its place on the wall and sat in the chair behind the desk. She looked over the names and the times noted which everpony would come in for their appointment. Some ponies would be by themselves; just ponies who wanted to have a nice massage to relieve their tension. Other rows had two names.

"Aw how lovely! We have couples!" Aloe said with a sweet voice, moving around in her chair. Her tail swayed around in the air. It was so cute when boyfriend and girlfriend – or even newlyweds – came for the afternoon. Skimming over the list Aloe took not that the first appointment would be at ten o'clock, an hour after they opened for the day. Colgate and Berry Punch were the lucky pair, though they wouldn't be considered a couple. As far as Aloe knew.

So many names on the list. They were about book solid for the day except for one little spot at three; a gap in the middle of all those scribbled in names.

"Only one opening at three?" Aloe tapped that single spot on the clipboard, biting her bottom lip. "Strange..."

Elsewhere, Lotus was doing a thing or two that wasn't related to setting up the spa. It wasn't what you think it might be though. She was in their bedroom, and while we're on that subject, it was quite a comfortable surrounding with its cool and moist air, – the moisture helped keep their skin from drying out – the soft lighting, small quantity of furniture including two beds with sheets, blankets, and pillows that were of course color coded to show whose bed was whose. At this time the room was dark. Lotus didn't want Aloe to know she was in here.

She stuck her head under her bed and slid under, her hind legs sprawled out. She rummaged around through the items she had under there, even some things she forgot she even had. But she moved them aside, intent on searching for what she came in here for. Eventually she did find it, a medium sized box. She grabbed the flap with her teeth and dragged it out from its hiding spot. Aloe hadn't found this, she was certain of it; otherwise she would have confronted her about it. Lotus felt so guilty about keeping this a secret from Aloe. She felt dirty. Lotus opened up the box and looked down at it, a light flush coming over her cheeks. She could still smell a sweet odor coming off of it. She reached in and touched the firm but soft material. It was so embarrassing that she used one of these things. If anyone found out she would die. When she came in here she didn't spend much time, knowing it would be suspicious if she was gone for an extended period of time. Lotus quickly closed the box and shoved it back under the bed.

A pony mare has her needs; it was just her way of taking care of those needs.

"Aloe would understand, wouldn't she?" Lotus left the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her. "I mean…I'm sure she's done things like this before, right?"

Looking over the list to memorize the names Aloe nearly jumped out of her seat when a plume of smoke suddenly appeared in front of her. Aloe held the clipboard up just beneath her eyes like a shield, not knowing what it would do. Or why it even just popped up like that. Smoke just doesn't materialize out of thin air every day.

With a poof and a hiss the smoke vanished and a rolled up scroll slowly landed down on the desk with a soft papery _thud_. Aloe slowly lowered the clipboard and sat back up.

"What in Equestria?" she looked around the waiting room; as empty as could be, not a single soul around. "Where did this come from?"

Only one way to find out.

Aloe unrolled the scroll, which was strangely warm. The handwriting was very neat and formal with the usual swooping letters here and there you would see with cursive writing.

'_Attention Healing Waters Health Resort_'

"Hmph, some greeting." Aloe frowned. She hated when people were impolite with letters. It was one of her pet peeves.

'_Your reputation as the most esteemed rejuvenation clinic in Equestria has caught the attention of our sentries._'

Sentries? Aloe realized she was reading a letter from the Canterlot Royal Guard.

"_Our dear ruler Princess Celestia has been under stress the past few days and she is in need if an afternoon of rest and relaxation. She will be arriving within a few hours. We expect you will show our princess a wonderful afternoon._

_Signed_

_Athos, Captain of the Guard_'

Aloe let go of the letter; it rolled back into place. Her eyes were wide, her rosy cheeks flushed deeply.

"P-Princess Celestia? H-Here?" she stammered out her words, swallowing nervously.

Princess Celestia's arrival anywhere, including Ponyville, was a very big deal, but this time she was coming to their spa! That would mean they'd have to give her a massage! Touch the princess's divine, royal body!

Aloe turned on her hooves with the scroll in her mouth and ran to the back of the spa, her hooves clicking on the floor. She found Lotus heating up the mud pools in the room further back.

"Lotus Lotus!" She bleated over the scroll, dropping it in front of her surprised sister.

"W-Where's the fire Aloe?" Lotus had one hoof lifted up, looking at Aloe nervously. She hoped nothing was wrong; Aloe never came in all freaked out like that. "What is this?"

Aloe was panting, shaking her head. "You're never going to believe this!"

What was this about? Lotus looked down at the scroll and tapped it with her hoof. She felt the warmth. Unrolling it Lotus read it over. Her eyes went back and forth over the words and by the time she was done she had the same uneasy look on her pretty face that her sister had.

"The P-Princess is coming here?" Her voice full of fear; fear that surfaced so quickly from reading that letter. "She's coming to our spa?"

Aloe could only nod and lick her lips; they were so dry all of a sudden. Lotus shook her head. She wasn't able to believe it. This wasn't a bad thing; far from it, but the fact that Celestia would be right here in front of them was enough to bring a feeling of distress over her; neither one of them had seen her closer than thirty feet, or even spoke to her!

"No no, no you cannot be serious!" Lotus backed away from the scroll, the fear evident in her face and voice. Aloe nodded again. She had a feeling Lotus was going to panic. Once that happened, it would be hard to calm her down.

Aloe opened her mouth but before she could say anything Lotus half-screamed and went into full gallop, running around her and the mud baths.

"Princess Celestia is coming! Princess Celestia is coming!" she squealed, her accented voice cracking for the first time.

"Lotus please! Calm down!" Aloe said carefully in an attempt to calm her down, trying to get closer to her.

Lotus stopped galloping but her state of panic had not diminished; she was huffing like a pony having an asthma attack. "How can I calm down Aloe?" she returned, doing a bit of a dance on her hooves. "The Princess is coming and this place is still a mess!"

The spa actually looked pretty good; they were already 3/4 of the way done. All that needed to be done now was clean the sauna and the hoof soaking tubs, set out the extra robes, and a few other things but they were almost done. She could understand her sister's fears though.

"Lotus!" Aloe raised her voice a bit. "Lotus, let's just stop and take a deep breath!"

Lotus whined and ran around the room, fixing up anything she thought was out of place. Either she didn't hear what she said or was simply ignoring her, but Lotus seemed convinced everything was still messy and misplaced.

"Lotus!" Aloe repeated a bit louder, trying to get her to stop. Again Lotus did not answer; the blue pony mumbled something incoherent, galloping back and forth here and there. "Lotus!"

Still, no answer. Finally, Aloe mustered up her loudest voice and yelled out. "LOTUS!"

Her sister instantly froze, staring at her with wide and surprised eyes. "Aloe, there's no need to yell!"

"How else could I get you to stop?" Aloe went up to her, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Sister, just calm down."

Lotus bit her lip and looked away. "But the Princess is coming and we still need to finish!"

Aloe shook her head and nudged her blue shoulder. "Just calm down, okay sister?"

Lotus looked into her eyes and remained silent.

"Now, take a deep breath." Aloe started so Lotus could follow. Lotus did so, her breath deeper and a bit longer than her sister's.

"There, you feel better now?" Aloe smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"A-A little…" Lotus replied, obviously humiliated by her overreaction. "T-Thanks Aloe…"

She nodded and whinnied, kissing her cheek. "Now let's just remain calm and try to stay positive. Stress is bad for you, remember?"

Lotus giggled and nodded, rubbing the back of her head. She was laughing on the outside but on the inside she was cursing herself; she made it her life mission to stay calm and not become frazzled over anything, and here she was now, freaking out like a madpony! How hypocritical!

"Yes, how could I forget?" Lotus admitted, her cheeks flushing and giving her face a light purple hue. "I'm so sorry Aloe…I d-didn't mean to lose my nerve like that. Princess Celestia might think we're a slum house!"

Aloe held her shoulder. "She won't. She won't. You know Princess Celestia is a sweet pegacorn. She'll love it here!" Aloe gave her another kiss, and this time Lotus blushed harder, those forbidden thoughts creeping back into her mind. "The main soaking tub need to be filled. Come on sister."

Lotus took another deep breath to calm her down. She needed it more than anything now. Just relax, calm down your emotions and don't let them overrun you. It's not good for your health Lotus. She didn't want her sister to become stressed over her stress. The last thing she ever wanted was Aloe to be negatively affected by her mistake.

In the chamber that housed the big white bathing tank, the twins filled it up with hot water flowing out from a white house connected to the spas main water source, the pipe room connected to the chamber. Lotus smiled, looking down at the rising water level. The steam rose like fire from a lava pit; the heat and humidity felt exquisite on her face. It would really help her pores!

"Princess Celestia will love this bath!" Lotus said with cheer. "It's just big enough for her!"

"We still have a lot of appointments to fill sis," Aloe said, muffled by the hose in her mouth. "The princess isn't coming for a while."

"I'm still anxious…" Lotus confessed, crossing her front legs. "I want everything to be perfect for her."

Aloe still understood her worries but at the same time she felt Lotus should just take what she said to heart; everyone knew what kind of pegacorn Princess Celestia was – she wouldn't judge them cruelly. Aloe was nervous too, just as nervous as her twin. First impressions last a lifetime after all.

Aloe set the hose down on the stone stage surrounding the tub with the nozzle just over the edge. "Lotus, enough." Aloe spoke firmly. "You're worrying too much. Everything will be fine."

As much as Lotus thought otherwise she was right. She didn't understand why, why she still felt so stressed out. She took deep breaths, tried to get her mind of the princess which would take her thoughts to her sister. It was a disaster. She had to get her mind off of it all. Maybe she was the one who needed a nice relaxing massage. Lotus shook her head unconsciously and sighed deeply.

"Sister, I apologize for bringing it up again, but I think the princess would love a bath with those minerals Miss Zecora introduced to us." The corners of her mouth lifted into a gentle smile.

Aloe smiled back, but her stomach felt like it was getting squeezed in a vice. A while back Lotus asked her to go to Zecora's hut and borrow some of her bath (Zecora was busy on the day Twilight and her friends all came in to get their curses lifted). Why Aloe, why did you have to forget? It ended up raining very hard on the day she asked her to go to the Everfree Forest, and after that she completely forgot. Naturally Lotus assumed she had gotten them.

"Um…Lotus…" Aloe said with a whimper in her voice, looking at the floor. "A-About that…"

Lotus cocked her head and shifted the shape of her eyes curiously. "You did get them, right Aloe?"

Aloe looked up at her, whimpering pathetically in despair; she knew it would upset her sister more than she already was. This was turning out to be a rather bad day. The only thing that would make matters worse would be if she told her what she found under her bed. She wanted to tell her, but wasn't sure when the right moment should be.

"Lotus…I…" she looked down at her hooves, afraid to look up when she answered. "No, I didn't. I forgot…"

The next few seconds passed by slowly. All that could be heard was the paddling and bubbling of the rising water level. Aloe looked up at her sister. Lotus's mouth was hanging open slightly, her blue eyes wide. "You forgot?"

Aloe nodded.

Lotus closed her eyes and wailed out in despair, standing up on her hind legs. "Aloe how could you forget? I asked you to go to Zecora and get those minerals!" she shook her head and whined.

Aloe put her hoof on her forehead and shook her head. "Lotus please! I'm sorry! Please, just calm down!"

"Nothing else we have will work for the Princess!"

Lotus never acted this way before; the tension was getting to her head. She needed some serious stress relief. Aloe grabbed her shoulders and smacked her across the face. Unsurprisingly it silenced Lotus after she cried out in pain and surprise. She looked at Aloe, rubbing her offended and burning cheek.

"Lotus, please, relax." Aloe said while holding her sister's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Lotus, do I need to do something for you?"

Lotus closed her eyes and looked away. Her head shake wasn't her response; it was involuntary. "A-Aloe…I'm so sorry." Lotus brushed her hair back neatly into place, adjusting her headband. "Aloe, I think I need a massage…"

The pink pony smiled and nodded, patting her shoulder. "I thought so." She kissed her cheek. "Lotus, I love you, sister…"

Lotus smiled back and gazed into her matching blue eyes. She hugged her with one foreleg, nuzzling her neck. "I love you Aloe."

The pink twin closed her eyes. She hugged her back with the same hoof. Her body heat went up considerably. While being this close to her Aloe wondered, why did Lotus have that toy under her bed? The only reason for having that particular type would be she either had a really explorative boyfriend, or she had a girlfriend. Or did she not have one, but just wanted one? The thought of her sister being lonely like that made her sick to her stomach, but it was also her sister. There was no way that was right, no matter how close they got…

Lotus's eyes came open when she felt water pool around her hoof. She looked down to see a big puddle of water flowing in their way. "Aloe do we have a leak somewhere?"

They quickly realized they left the hose running and the water was running over the top of the tub.

(Scene Break)

Cleanup took a few minutes but in the end they got the floors dried up. Lotus felt better after calming herself down with a few relaxing baths and mental exercises. They had one hour until they opened up and the princess wasn't coming for a few hours after that. Everything was all set up and the spa would be ready to open up for the Ponyville citizens.

Aloe told Lotus to wait in the massage room while she gather a few things together. She needed this more than anything; her muscles were so tense, especially along her flanks and lower back. Both sisters were masters at massages, so this would do the job.

Lotus settled down on one of the soft pink-cushioned massage tables. Her head rested on the plush material in between her hooves. She gave lots of ponies massages before but she never imagined she would be the one receiving it. A white towel covered her from the waist down, just a little bit of her rear end and her tail exposed. She didn't really expect her sister to massage her there.

Hooves echoed down the hall. Aloe came in with a box in her mouth, the supplies inside moving around with each step she took. Lotus smiled and her and waited anxiously, crossing her forelegs and resting her head on top. The box in Aloe's mouth…it looked a lot like the one she had hidden under her bed. Lotus flushed madly.

Aloe set the box down and out of Lotus's sight, leaving her to wonder about it without any further affirmation. Rummaging through the box Aloe came up with a clear squeeze bottle of red massage oil.

"Thank you again Aloe." Lotus flicked her hair out of the way. "I really need this…"

Her sister nodded and flipped the cap up. A blush played across her cheeks. "It is my pleasure sister."

She smelt the sweet aroma of strawberries coming from the bottle. What could Lotus say; she was absolutely a sucker for strawberries. The blue pony mare relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes. "Whenever you're ready."

Aloe stood up on her back legs, using the table to balance herself up. Tilting her head she gently applied pressure to the bottle to get a little bit of the oil out. Lotus shivered as it drizzled over her back and the fruity smell filled her nostrils. One of her pink hooves touched her twin's back, the other one going down further. Lotus's eyes came open when she felt the towel shift before it slid right off her.

"Aloe?"

"All part of the massage sis…"

Lotus relaxed, trying to not get those thoughts again. Two hooves came down on her and gently brushed the oil into over coat and warm skin underneath. Aloe applied more here and there where it was needed, including down by her lower back. Lotus was blushing the entire time.

Aloe breathed in, then exhaled over her wet back. Lotus shivered and bit her tongue; her breath was very warm, almost comforting. Aloe's hooves inspected her back, searching out any knots or tense muscles. She found on her right shoulder. Pressing down with a ginger touch, Lotus gasped out loud and tensed up.

"I guess I found a sore spot…" Aloe said with a slight smile, touching the area with a softer touch. Lotus tensed again, but quickly relaxed herself so Aloe could work her magic. Amazingly in the number of years they'd been doing this they never experienced the other's massaging abilities, but Lotus could already tell this was going to feel very good.

Lotus wiggled her shoulders and giggled, drowning in the scent of strawberries. "Wow, this…feels good already."

Aloe smiled and giggled right after her. "I hope this will relieve all your stress."

Lotus smiled and sighed, her tail flicking lazily over the white pillows. Aloe made little circles on her and pressed softly into her skin, kneading like a content kitten. Lotus moaned with the pleasure that came from having her muscles rubbed, the unpleasant knots melting away with her touch.

Aloe's eyes traced over to the box. She could barely see the pale black object inside; obscured by a few random things from their room she threw in just to keep it hidden. This might not be the best time to show her that she knew, but obviously Lotus really needed something to calm her stress; and maybe this would work. Just to relieve her stress…

Hooves went further down her back and pressed here and there, pulling and constricting her skin. Lotus felt pain from some of these actions but in the end it brought a wonderful bliss. Her sister was this good at massaging? She knew she was good, but she didn't think she would be _this _good. Lotus wiggled under her touch, giggling again and blushing as those pink hooves moved down to her lower back.

"C-Careful…" Lotus said softly, clearly embarrassed. Aloe blushed and swallowed, watching her sister's cute sleek pink tail sway back and forth over her butt. Tell her. Just show her you know about it. You both love each other more than anything, so what's the problem?

Aloe's cheeks went warm. Lotus could not keep in the sighs and soft moans drawling from her mouth, her muscles twitching under the hooves rubbing the strain from her back, shoulders, and sides, still coated with a thin layer of fruity massage oil that mixed with the color of her coat and creating the illusion of a purple hue but retaining its original color. One hoof spread down and circled the top of her hind leg, her touching getting softer and lighter the further back she went. Aloe swallowed when Lotus let out a soft moan. She had to tell her, she had to.

"Feeling better Lotus?" Aloe asked, rubbing the edge of her hoof on the skin in between her back and the top of her right hind leg.

Lotus nodded. "Yes, so much better…all the tension is just disappearing."

Aloe gave her back a nice stroke, and then left it at that for the next few minutes. It took a lot to muster up enough courage to finally just spit it out. "Lotus is there anything you want to tell me?"

Lotus opened her eyes. "No…I don't think so…" she couldn't possibly mean…could she? Aloe stepped away from her, hooves leaving her back. She heard the rummaging of the box, and then it stopped. She didn't go back to massaging her; the cool air blowing in from the vents made her shiver and wish the towel was back over her. She could see Aloe out of the corner of her eye, but what she didn't expect to see was her hoof come in front of her face, holding the thing she kept hidden for so long under her bed.

The pale black dildo with two ends shaped much like the phallus of a male horse.

Her stomach went in a knot. She never expected to see her sister holding it, and for a second she swore she was going to have heart failure.

"Are you sure?" Aloe asked touching the small of Lotus's back. "Lotus, you can talk to me…"

The blue twin couldn't find the words; they wouldn't match up in her head correctly, or even find their way to her mouth. She just swallowed, her eyes not leaving the toy.

"Lotus?"

"A-Aloe…" she finally said her ears flattening as she looked up at her. "How did you find it?"

Aloe held it in both hooves. "It…was actually an accident. I was looking for extra shampoo, and I thought you would have some under your bed." She gave a half-hearted laugh. "I know I shouldn't have been looking around."

Lotus blushed and looked at her hooves. "This is so embarrassing." She smiled slightly at her. "I don't know…what to say…"

Aloe nodded and kissed her cheek softly. "If there's something you want to tell me, go ahead…" She rubbed her shoulder with that same massaging touch, but it her know she understood how she was feeling; she was actually in the same boat as her.

Lotus looked at it in her hooves, and held out her hoof to her. Aloe knew what the gesture meant, so she gave it to her sister. "Aloe, this is really, really embarrassing." Lotus half giggled. "And a bit awkward…"

Aloe touched her hair and started to stroke it, which made her blush hard. "I think we both have something to confess here…"

Lotus turned her head. She had something to hide? What could Aloe possibly be hiding? She didn't think both of them would be keeping secrets from each other, just her. "What? You mean you have a secret too?"

"Yeah…" Aloe admitted with a blush, touching the toy in her hooves. "The…design of this makes it for use by two females."

Lotus swallowed, and smiled up at her. She finally understood what she was implying. Was that what she was implying? Noting that it could be used by two females at once must certainly be an implication to…well, that.

"Aloe, are you a lesbian too?"

She rubbed the back of her head. "Did I make it that obvious?"

Lotus bit her lip. "I guess this was the only thing we were keeping from each other huh?"

Aloe nodded and kissed her again, but Lotus would come to notice this kiss was more directed to the corner of her mouth. "Are you feeling better sister? Do you need me to continue massaging you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you sister, you did wonderful. Aloe, is there another reason why you brought this out here?"

Aloe was actually glad she asked because it would've been rather difficult to just ask her right off if she wanted to try it out with her. Part of her was convinced Lotus was still stressed out. Maybe this would help, just maybe. The pink twin scratched the floor with her back hoof like she was trying to fig a hole with it.

"Well, Lotus," she started, her throat a bit dry. "I know we're sisters, and this stuff is kind of…forbidden, but I thought maybe, well…if you wanted to…" she held the object while it was still in Lotus's hooves. "We could try this out…"

Lotus blushed once more. Now this was even more embarrassing. Aloe's words went through her mind's processing, and she tried to respond. Her mouth was open, but she couldn't get them out; like before, she was without words. But it's not like it would have mattered anyway. Before she got a chance to respond Aloe was in front of her, her lips pressed against hers. Lotus froze. Those big, blue eyes staring into hers, colorful orbs locking together… They never kissed like this before, so after the initial shock passed, Lotus could only sigh and relax, letting Aloe kiss her.

The pink pony held herself there for a minute or two before she slowly pulled herself away from her. Both twins were blushing now, and both remained generally motionless except for when Lotus pushed Aloe's headband back into place.

"Thanks…" was all Aloe said.

Lotus held the dildo up. It was very close to her mouth. The pony's tongue came out slightly and pressed on it, leaving a small saliva mark behind.

"You're offer is very sweet Aloe." Lotus once the one to initiate the kiss this time. "I mean, we are very close aren't we? This will just make us closer."

Aloe could only agree. If there was anything that would make them closer than they already were, it would be this. Sure it was sinful and very wrong, but… What was the 'but'? Was there even a 'but' part to this? Neither one could see any objections to this; they were both willing after all. Lotus climbed off the table and faced her sister, the toy now in her mouth. She set it down in front of them, in between their hooves.

"We'll do this any way you want to." Aloe said her eyes down on the dildo. She'd been with a male before, but she never used one of those before. Would it feel the same as a male?

"Any way?" Lotus said with a shy smile, crossing her forelegs. There were many ways they could do this, but what was this feeling? A feeling of anxiety, fright, apprehension? This wasn't just any pony; this was her sister, so she had every right to be nervous. "Aloe, are you…afraid too?"

"A little…" Aloe admitted, breathing in the cool air and the soft scent of the strawberry oil. She rocked the cylindrical toy back and forth with her hoof. "Here, I'll start." Aloe got down on her side then rolled over onto her back. Wiggling a bit, she spread her hind legs apart. She revealed the most secret and sensitive area of her young and beautifully shaped body. Lotus just blushed and tried not to stare, but darn it, it was hard. She'd never seen her sister down there before, and…she was simply beautiful.

The air blew down on them like the wind after a long hard downpour, cooling off their heated-up bodies. Lotus came up to her with the most gentle of strides, her hooves clacking against the hard white stone floor. The softest glimmer of moisture was visible in the light, the clear substance of her arousal coating her pink pony lips that almost completely matched the color of her coat.

When the blue twin moved her head in between her legs, Aloe's breathing pitched. Lotus sniffed at her inner leg, taking in the smell of fruit and flowers. That smell was always so wonderful; she would never get used to it no matter how many times she got its wonderful whiff. Aloe closed her eyes and whinnied out loud as Lotus's tongue made contact with her body. She looked up at her and blinked slowly, her breath going over her upper crotch. Aloe shivered on the floor and pressed her hooves against her chest, the pretty pink pony lifting her head up to see what Lotus was doing.

"L-Lotus…" she clenched her eyes shut as the hot tongue trailed down her inner thigh, further down to the base of her tail, leaving her fur wet wherever her tongue went.

Her sister had the sweetest taste just around the rim of her lips; the scent was getting stronger the closer she got. Lotus pressed her tail against her rear, feeling the same happen to her; she could feel it running down the backs of her hind legs like little droplets of water on a cool, wet glass windowpane. Lotus pressed her right hoof on Aloe's inner thigh, spreading her pink lips apart.

The whole time this happened Aloe tried to keep herself all in order; her hair straight, her headband neatly in place…you get the picture. The skin along her lower stomach tingled with each swipe of her twin's tongue down there, like the world's most skilled hooves were giving her a massage that she would never forget; this wasn't a massage with the hooves, but the same fact applied here.

"Everything…okay sister?" Lotus asked softly, looking up at her without lifting her head. Aloe gave her a nod and a smile. That's all she needed. With great care Lotus slid her tongue further out of her snout and circled it around Aloe's lips, flicking her tongue here and there just above her opening.

Aloe gasped, inhaling her own scent. The sweet aroma flowed through her nostrils and almost went down her throat, as amazing as that sounded. Her head spun and she felt a bit lightheaded, giggling like a delusional pony. Lotus looked at her curiously, unsure of her reasons for it, but she just smiled and shook her head. Sister, sometimes you can be so silly. Lotus picked up the pace by moving her tongue to the center of her hot opening, sliding her tongue along the slippery outer folds with a ginger touch before she kicked it up a notch with one swift plunge of her tongue. The knot building in Aloe's lower stomach released itself and all the tension traveled straight down south. The feeling of a slick tongue wiggling around her insides made her pant and whinny and moan out, her hooves scratching at the floor like she was trying to cling.

Closing her lips over her sweet and puffy vag Lotus pushed her tongue in and out, mimicking the thrusting motion of a male for her sister. Aloe stiffened up and whimpered softly in pleasure, her swollen clitoris begging for the attention of her tongue work. Lotus alternated between kissing, licking, and even sucking at Aloe's womanhood, her instincts driving her to want more of her delicious juice.

"Ahh…A-Ahh…!" Aloe grit her teeth together hard and moved around under Lotus's tongue. The moving made it a bit more difficult to keep inside; she almost slid out of her. Lotus's backside was tingling like mad, itching and pulsing with its own need, and as much as she wanted to continue pleasuring her sister like this, Aloe was wiggling so much she couldn't keep her tongue inside her. Aloe was very excited like she was, if not a little bit more. Was it the right time to use the stallion-shaped toy? They hadn't gotten very far and it wouldn't be very…fun or interesting if this ended too quickly.

Lotus clopped and straightened herself up. This got a look from her sister that clearly asked 'why did you stop?' Aloe lifted her hooves up and ended up straightening her hair in the end. Not a single word came from them; they were unable to as the ecstasy of the moment mounted, building with the seconds that passed. Lotus's left hoof came at her side, then the right one followed suit and pulled her slender frame over her perfectly identical body. Aloe stared up at her, her tongue flicking out over her lips.

"K-Keep those legs spread…" The foreign blue pony said. Aloe did so, and Lotus held her tail up as she tried to line herself up; that alone was hard enough. She couldn't see what she was doing. Even turning her head to look back didn't help much, so she just slowly worked herself down in between Aloe's legs. The pink twin helped her down into position. The heat increased drastically, both of the ponies panting like they were in a very intense heat that needed to be cured, but obviously they weren't in heat.

"Okay, you can d-do it…" Aloe lifted her hoof to push back a few fallen strands of her sister's hair back and patted it neatly behind her head. Lotus smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek with the lightest touch. Aloe blushed and giggled, running her hoof up and down her blue side. Lotus touched Aloe's shoulder and adjusted herself, spreading her hind legs further apart and almost sprawling out on her, a wet smack filling the air. Then, a sharp wave of pleasure spread through them both and created a mixture of moans.

Lotus shivered and wiggled about, which caused their sweet desires to rub together and add more to the heightening load of pleasure. Firmly planting her hooves on the floor Lotus moved forward out of experimentation with the position they were in. Pleasure came once again, and both twins moaned. Aloe held onto her sister's hips as she grinded herself down, like she was riding on top of a male.

"O-Ohhhh…Aloe…" Lotus moaned out, her tail lifted up and flicking about as a blush came over her face.

"C-Come…d-down sister…" Aloe called out to her, beckoning her to get closer. Lotus complied. She ended up shivering as the angle changed when she leaned down to Aloe, their faces closed to touching. Aloe stroked her pretty face again, taking in her extremely appealing features. It was still difficult to believe she was doing this with her sister, her twin sister. She felt this way many times before, but now she was more than certain that she was closer to her sister than ever. Aloe's face went red as she came up to kiss her, holding the kiss for a few seconds before coming back to rest her head on the floor. The position was a bit uncomfortable but she could mind it for as long as she needed to.

Lotus returned the kiss almost immediately, grinding her puffy labium against Aloe's straining clitoris. The pink mare clenched her eyes shut and cried out as the knot in her stomach reappeared. Her breath came out sharp and gasping, a groan escaping her. And as before the knot loosened and melted into a pool of warm goo that came out of her in the form of her liquids of arousal splashing out and mixing together with the other pony's.

Lotus gave Aloe another peck on the lips and the pink pony wrapped her hooves around the back of her neck, kissing her with more force and passion, losing themselves in the kiss and the grinding of their sensitive, sopping wet organs. Aloe took a one second break to firmly secure Lotus's headband back into place before going back to kissing her, whinnying loudly when her sister's tongue pressed on her lips. She granted her access but they met in the middle, instantaneously engaging in a clash for possible dominance; but it didn't go anywhere past that. The cold air washed over them and cooled their burning bodies, intensifying the sensations that were sending them closer to the brink; at first Lotus wasn't anywhere near as Aloe, but now she was getting dangerously close. Part of the connection that twins shared, which included sexual pleasure apparently.

Aloe's hooves slid down to Lotus's back and held her against her, muscles tightening up in her hind legs. She pulled away from the kiss and cried out Lotus's name. The blue twin bit her lip and stifled a loud moan as she pressed down and their clitorises rubbed together. That stimulation was enough to send them both into climax. Everything just got wetter down there, and the scent wafting up was stronger than any of the fruity shampoos and body washes they had. Lotus shook on top of her, and it took a bit of strength to stand up and climb off her (as much as she wanted to just stay on her, and relish in the beauty her sister had).

"Aloe…?" Lotus whispered softly, Aloe getting to her hooves automatically and straightening her hair. Lotus smiled and shook her head. How many more times was she going to do that? She was guilty of the same thing though so she had no room to complain. She smiled at her, and then pressed her face into her neck, nuzzling her kindly. "Thank you. I'm feeling much, much better now."

Aloe giggled and hugged her, nestling up her like they always did as sisters. "I'm so glad Lotus…so glad. Want to keep going?"

Lotus blushed and rubbed the floor with her hoof. "Well…if you want to use it…I have no complaints."

"Well…me neither." Aloe said, kissing her on the cheek again. "How do you…want to do it?"

Lotus picked up the toy and bit her lip, then spoke back up a minute later. "Turn around."

Aloe blushed and did so, turning herself around and bending down for extra measures. She watched Lotus maneuver the tip of one end on her lips, slowly pushing it in. It didn't feel anything like a stallion, but the shape was so accurate! She blushed like mad and groaned softly, crossing her forelegs and resting her head down, just holding her rear up as her velvety insides held the toy tightly.

"Oh, Lotus…" Little hearts were practically spinning around her head, her tongue poking from her mouth. Her sister patted her butt, slowly moving it until it was almost halfway in on her end. Lotus turned around excitedly with her rear facing Aloe and took a breath to relax; she was already relaxed by the massage and what they did earlier, but this was just for fun.

It took a few minutes for Lotus to get the unattended end of the toy to her folds, but when she finally did she wiggled her rear end to help it in, groaning as she was spread open. The rest of the trip inside was rather easy, sliding through her wet tunnel with ease. Pushing herself back also made the toy go deeper into her sister, so when Lotus stopped pushing everything was nicely set up.

"This feels so strange…" Lotus giggled, panting and moaning softly. Her walls were hugging the object so tightly. Aloe nodded and giggled with her, wiggling around involuntarily. "Are you ready back there?"

"Go ahead…be m-my guest…" she said, relaxing herself and sighing cutely. It seemed so strange that they were doing this, but she was just so glad that the spa was still closed. It would be so embarrassing if someone walked in on them.

Lotus got a good footing with her back hooves and after making sure the dildo was firmly in place she pushed herself back, her rear end slapping against her sister's. Aloe's eyes went wide and a moan escaped her, her forelegs tightening around. That knot was returning, and was getting a bit painful. Maybe it was just the angle they were in so she adjusted herself, spread her legs apart, and lifted her rump up.

"Oh…m-my gosh…" Lotus panted, one hoof lifted up as she thrust back a second time. A shiver traveled through their spines, transferring from one to the other. Aloe's core heated up as her love juice built up, gently leaking out and making a little puddle under them.

This fixture didn't require much participation on Aloe's part; she could just lay there and enjoy the ride, savor the pleasure she received with her sister's thrusts. The blush made its permanent home on her cheeks, the skin hot to the touch as she could feel on her forelegs. Their moans mixed with a stereo-like effect (due to them practically having the same voice), and even Lotus's hooves clicking on the cold stone floor couldn't drown it out. The only bad part of this position was they could barely look back at each other, just for a few seconds before they were forced to go back to looking straight-ahead.

"H-Ha…Harder…" Aloe suddenly groaned, panting and moaning louder as she was struggling to keep herself from falling into a climax from the excitement she got from the situation; it was so blissful, more than anything she ever experienced in her life. Lotus looked back at her and bucked her hips hard, gaining a whinny from her sister.

"Harder?" the foreign mare asked. When they were done she would definitely need a nice, long shower.

"Just a l-little bit…please…" Aloe wiggled and pushed back to meet Lotus's bottom, their tails whacking together and attempting to wrap around each other until the baby blue tail just arced and fell over her back. With the new instructions Lotus thrust back with more force and enthusiasm behind the movement of her hips, the dildo sliding in and out of them both, almost taking turns with them.

"Oh y-yeah…k-keep doing that…just there…" A wiggle and a moan and the pink pony was moaning as the greatest amount of ecstasy flooded her nerves, made her insides spark with electricity.

Their rear ends hit together with a wet and loud wap, the faux stallion member almost entirely overtaken. Lotus moaned when their lips just barely touched. Lotus whinnied and whined at the same time, thrusting back faster and harder. The flared head of the toy rubbed against the most sensitive areas of both twins, sending intense shocks of pleasure throughout their system. It was starting to become too much; the sensation, the excitement, every analogue was getting them both closer to a shattering orgasm.

Aloe shook, legs spreading further apart as her body clenched around the invader and juice squirted out on Lotus's rear. She moaned and shook her head, getting so dangerously close. Lotus bit her lip hard and lowered her head, breathing through her mouth because the aroma was simply too strong now.

"S-Sister…are you…g-getting there too?" Lotus breathed out, choking on the odor permeating the massage room.

"U-Uh-huh…" Aloe responded with a rapid nod, timing her thrusts so she would meet Aloe with amazing accuracy. "F-Faster, please…oh Lotus, it's so w-wonderful…"

Her chest was tightening up, spreading down to her flat blue stomach and going right down to her hind legs, tightening them up painfully. "O-Ow…that's…rather unpleasant…"

Aloe whinnied in delight as Lotus hit that one special spot within her hard and she practically saw stars; it felt so good, and she almost collapsed on the floor. Lotus was able to keep her rhythm nice and fast despite her diminishing energy levels, the desire to give her sister as much pleasure as possible being her initiative. It was amazing they could both last this long, but that wasn't going to well, last very much longer.

"I-It's…It's happening Lotus…!" Aloe cried out, her muscles tensing all along her lower regions from her legs to the base of her tail. She simply couldn't hold it any longer. It was too powerful. She whinnied and gave a loud exclamation as the pleasure heightened within seconds, and she was melting into a pool as her fluids rushed out and gave both Lotus and the dildo a bath of sweet-pheromone filled excretions.

Why Lotus was trying to hold back the cry trying to escape was beyond her, but the battle she was convinced she was winning soon collapsed into a defeat. The blue pony buckled on her hind legs. She couldn't hold it in. Her mind was absolutely drowning in that sweet-smelling aroma, and finally she clenched her eyes shut and followed suit with her climax, adding to the amount of fluid and scent was around them. Lotus shook and panted; whinnying sharply as she suddenly lost her footing and collapsed on her stomach, pulling the toy out of Aloe before it slid out of her swelled vulva. The girls were a panting mess, and still Aloe was trying to get her hair back into place.

"Aloe…are you…still straightening your hair?" Lotus asked with a weak giggle, looking over her shoulder.

Aloe blushed and laughed softly, trying to stand back up. "Lotus, I really…really enjoyed that." She said, changing the subject.

Lotus groaned as she got up, her coat covered in sweat and other, well, bodily fluids. "I think I should be the one saying that…" Lotus joked. "You're…the one who wanted to…help me relax."

"Touché…" she giggled and turned around to kiss her sister. "Lotus, I love you. More than anything…"

Lotus could just smile and kiss her back, nuzzling into her soft chest. "I love you Aloe…" She looked around at the mess they made. "We need to clean up. I think it's almost time to open."

Aloe left the massage room to check the time in the main office, and she came back in galloping. "It's ten minutes passed opening! And we're a mess!"

Lotus almost started to freak out again. They left who knows how many ponies out there waiting! They always opened up on time. However Lotus was able to stay calm, miraculously.

"Okay, okay…um…Aloe, go take a shower. I'll try to explain why we opened late." Of course she was going to make up something.

Aloe nodded. "I'll try to hurry." She ran right to the doorway and before she could get all four hooves out, Lotus called her. She turned around to her and found the toy thrown at her hooves.

"Take this with you." She whinnied and smiled, flicking her tail around.

Aloe giggled and picked it up in her mouth, then ran off to their living area.

Lotus sat down for a second to catch her breath. She hoped the first impression they made on Princess Celestia was a good one, a very good one. Come on Lotus; don't worry about that now, you'll have plenty of time to be worried.

Her ears picked up the sounds of the shower running through the silent air, and the soft bell ringing they had installed next to the door. Berry Punch and Colgate were waiting.

Time to open up for business.

* * *

><p>I think this one might have been a bit stronger than the last, if not longer. I really hope you guys like this, because there will be more coming soon, including an update for "The Filly's Pleasure" :3<p>

So, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review on your way out, please! ^^;;

See you all soon!

-YamiMarik1994


End file.
